


Homecoming challenge

by lys



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys





	Homecoming challenge

After a day of slogging through rain and mud, the farm was a welcome sight. Alcmene launched into good-natured scolding as soon as she opened the door to their bedraggled figures, and they hurriedly stripped off their wet leathers and wrapped up in blankets by the fire. Muffled cursing floated in from the porch as Jason upended their sodden packs and sorted through the contents, followed by an ominous silence. Jason walked in holding a pair of blue silk pants and matching shirt, and smirked knowingly. As Iolaus threw himself at Jason, Hercules smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
